tomica_herofandomcom-20200214-history
X-Basher
X-Basher is a Fire-1's rescue and X suit up tool. It was created from the Ryudouken, an ancient sword. It can gain more power from the Five Blue Pearls. Ryudouken The Ryudouken (Dragon-guided sword) was used by a legendary warrior thousands of year ago to seal the head Jakaen, Donkaen. The Five Blue Pearls that gave the sword the ability to seal was scattered across Asia. Awakening The Ryudouken ended up at a cave that was used by the Jakaens as a base and was hid behind Donkaen. When Q-suke, Asuka, and Tatsuya (as Fire-1) went into the cave, Asuka located the sword. Tatsuya opened up a hole in Donkaen with his Tri-Basher and Asuka grabbed the sword with her gadget. But once Fire-1 caught it, it was rusted and pretty heavy. The sword awakened and the rust broke off when the warrior's soul of justice interacted with Tatsuya's Rescue Soul, transforming itself into the X-Basher and suiting up Fire-1 into Fire-1X. Five Blue Pearls Each of the pearls contains a blue dragon. Each of the pearls have the character of five virtues. When tainted by evil, the pearls become the opposite of their virtue. The Blue Pearl of Faith The Blue Pearl of Faith was found at a waterfall in Ryujin Village. When Fire-1X placed the orb inside X-Basher, Rescue Fire was able to form the ultimate vehicle combination, Great Wyvern GX. The Blue Pearl of Purity The Blue Pearl of Purity was located at the Dragon's Swamp, where legends told that the swamp was pure because of a Water Dragon. Asuka summoned the Water Dragon out, which placed itself in the orb. Jokaen caught up with Asuka and grabbed the blue pearl from her. Naoshi Taiga, her father grabbed it. But Jokaen held Asuka hostage for the orb. The professor then threw the orb over the swamp. Although the Water Dragon tried to escape, Jokaen grabbed the Blue Pearl and tainted it into the Blue Pearl of Impurity, making the swamp impure as well. Jokaen later used the pearl to speed up a space shuttle he hijacked to Comet SOHO. Fire-1X gained back the pearl there and it transformed back into the Blue Pearl of Purity. The Blue Pearl of Joy This blue orb is found under the Nagoya Dome. Jokaen managed to find it before Rescue Fire can. The Water Dragon tried to escape from his grasp, but Jokaen got hold of the orb and tainted it into the Blue Pearl of Sadness. The blue pearl enhanced Jokaen's abilities, enabling to transport at high speed and making duplicates of himself. Jokaen escaped with it out of Nagoya City. Jokaen later used the pearl to gain himself a Hyper Kaen form. After his defeat, the blue orb landed in Fire-1X's hand, and turned back into the Blue Pearl of Joy. The Blue Pearl of Love The Blue Pearl of Friendship Extinguisher Gun Mode Fire-1X used this mode in Nagoya City. In this mode, it shoots a powerful spray of water from its nozels at its handle that could put out Extreme Fires and lift its target into air. Features *'Dragon Wheel' - In the center of the handel is the Dragon Wheel, where it spins when Tatsuya's Rescue Soul interacts with the sword. *'Key Change' - X-Basher has a rotating key that could change X-Basher's commands. Commands *'X-Fire Up' - transforms Fire-1 into Fire-1X. But it has a 5 minute limit, due to the amount of energy Tatsuya can endure from it. *'X-Attack' - executes the Dragon King X-Slash at its opponent *'F-Rescue' - executes the Final Rescue for Resue King Trivia *X-Basher is the only Rescue tool not to be developed by the UFDA. Category:Rescue Tools